


Pouvez-vous en prendre un quatrième?

by DatGirlSuzie



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone be Wanting Jäger, Fuze be Lusting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Cam Worker Jäger, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatGirlSuzie/pseuds/DatGirlSuzie
Summary: Un soir, Shuhrat s'ennuie et visite un site de cams. Tout baigne, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que son camarade de classe Marius est en stream.





	Pouvez-vous en prendre un quatrième?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can you fit a fourth?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261601) by [DatGirlSuzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatGirlSuzie/pseuds/DatGirlSuzie). 

Il y avait une quantité inouïe de devoirs qui n'attendaient que l'attention de Shuhrat. Entre la future preuve qu'il avait à fournir pour son projet d'ingénierie mécanique, le powerpoint collaboratif pour le cours de systèmes électroniques, et la dissertation pour son cours obligatoire de littérature, il y avait beaucoup à faire. Il avait passé une demie-heure supplémentaire à la cafétéria ce soir, tâchant de noter quelques points pour ladite dissertation avant le cours d'algèbre, mais il était tendu, consumé du stress de jours sans sommeil et lourds en travaux. En classe il rêvassait, l'esprit ailleurs : loin de son professeur, et plutôt orienté vers ses camarades de classe. Enfin, un en particulier : Marius Streicher. Les deux étaient amis ; suffisamment amis pour se sourire, se saluer et échanger leurs notes parfois au café, pour râler à deux de la stupidité de la vie à l'université, mais pas encore suffisamment au point de s’asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre. Il espérait que cela puisse changer – cela pourrait changer, il se disait. Certes, Marius avait décliné lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui, mais c'était seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'investir dans une relation à ce moment, et le sexe n'était pas une priorité au point de passer du temps avec Shuhrat au lieu d'étudier. Ou du moins, c'est ce que l'Allemand lui avait dit. Et c'était un mec honnête ! Shuhrat voulait croir-

"Kessikbayev," la voix du professeur tonne dans ses pensées, et Shuhrat sait déjà qu'il est foutu vue la façon dont tout le monde a tourné la tête vers lui, attendant une réponse.

"Oui, monsieur?"

Les rires audibles de la classe, bien qu'étouffés, lui font comprendre que "oui, monsieur" n'était pas la réponse attendue. Shuhrat se tasse un peu dans sa chaise tandis que le professeur lui lance un regard compatissant. "Restez avec nous, Kessikbayev. La semaine est quasiment finie."

Dieu merci, on est jeudi soir. Pas de cours le samedi, donc possibilité pour Shuhrat commencer le week-end aussitôt que ce maudit cours se termine. En sortant précipitemment, il n'essaye même pas de jeter un œil à la jolie tête brune à laquelle il pensait plus tôt en partant, ne voulant pas risquer de s'embarrasser davantage. Tant pis pour les possibilités de sympathiser, ça peut clairement attendre un jour sans humiliation publique.

Shuhrat s'arrête en chemin au café, où il se morfond en remuant la crème et le miel dans son mug. Il jette un œil à la photo à côté de lui, un bébé pingouin dans la neige. Ben c'est… Diablement mignon. Shuhrat soupire avec un froncement de sourcils, il aurait préféré que son camarade de classe ait été ici avec lui. Il aurait sûrement eu un truc à dire sur ce pingouin. Marius avait toujours été plus silencieux en classe, mais il n'avait jamais peur de s'exprimer avec Shuhrat dans un contexte plus privé, bien que l’Ouzbek monopolisait évidemment plus la parole. Peut-être était-ce la vraie raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas vraiment sortir avec lui. Il parlait trop. Ou il critiquait trop les autres. Mais Marius hochait toujours la tête en acquiesçant, ou rajoutait son grain de sel de temps en temps – il pouvait être très cassant lorsqu'il le voulait bien que ça soit rare, et était absolument adorable à côté. Peut-être que c'était vraiment par manque de temps. Ou… Juste que son affection n'était pas de la même nature que celle qu'éprouvait Shuhrat pour lui. Cette pensée s'ancre doucereusement en lui en même temps que son café, et son retour chez lui se fait occupé à essayer vainement de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Dès la porte de sa chambre du dortoir verrouillée derrière lui, Shuhrat allume son PC portable, se laissant tomber dans l'inconfortable chaise en bois fournie par la fac. Il commence par les classiques, sites visités et re-visités attendant sagement dans ses favoris – labellisés "pas du porn", "absolument pas du porn", et "pas du tout mon porn fav", tous très discrets –, pour se changer les idées. Peut-être que tout ce dont il a besoin pour gérer le stress accumulé, c'est de lâcher un peu la tension physiquement. Il commence à se toucher en parcourant les liens, mais sans vraiment y faire attention. C'est cool, tout ça, mais ce soir le côté vu et revu n'est pas satisfaisant – et puis, il pourrait oublier cette journée en essayant autre chose.

...Peut-être qu'un truc vraiment nouveau ferait l'affaire. Shuhrat décide d'essayer un site de cams – il connaît, évidemment, mais n'y avait jamais passé de temps. Il tape "male gay cams" dans son navigateur et clique sur le premier résultat de la liste sans se poser de questions. Apparaissent des tonnes de shows, tous en direct, quelques uns payants, d'autres où les requêtes particulières sont payantes. Il se cantonne donc plutôt à la catégorie "gratuit", histoire de ne pas directement aller trop loin. Il fait défiler un peu les résultats, parcourt les pages, et finit par s'arrêter quand il voir quelqu'un qui ressemble un peu à… Ben, Marius.

Shuhrat baisse un peu la tête, gêné par son évidente obsession pour son camarade au point d'arriver à l'imaginer à la place de ce camboy – "Jäger", selon son tag name. Les cheveux brun clair, courts mais suffisamment long pour passer la main dedans, le corps fin mais musclé, et les yeux bleus faisant écho aux siens…

Il clique, malgré l'idée évidente qu'il ne devrait vraiment, vraiment pas faire ça. Mais bon, c'est pas Marius, juste un mec qui lui ressemble. Pas besoin de se sentir coupable.

La vidéo se stabilise, Shuhrat attrapant son casque d'une main en baissant précipitamment le son de lorsqu'un gémissement se fait entendre depuis les hauts-parleurs de son PC. Il n'a pas de coloc cette année, mais les murs sont fins. Une fois tout installé, casque sur la tête, Shuhrat remet le son et ajuste le volume, et le son… la voix est super, super proche de celle de Marius. Et son visage – il lui ressemble vraiment, maintenant qu'il le voit en mouvement : la façon qu'a son œil gauche de se plisser légèrement à chaque passage de sa main le long de son sexe, les fossettes lorsqu'il sourit. Shuhrat réalise – ça doit être lui. Il sent son coeur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine – il peut distinguer les abdos de Marius se tendre à chaque inspiration qu'il prend, ses bras musclés, ses doigts autour de son membre qui soit dit en passant est trop plaisant à regarder. Marius, enfin, "Jäger", se tend soudain, le corps tremblant de plaisir, et Shuhrat se plaît à imaginer que l'expression de jouissance est pour lui, rien que pour lui. Vue l'heure et le fait que Marius ait déjà été jusque là, c'était certainement la fin du stream. Dans un accès de panique, Shuhrat se rue sur son clavier pour créer un compte avant que son camarade ne termine.

Il tape ses infos de carte bleue sans même y faire attention, choisissant le pseudo "Fuze" à l'instant où Jäger jouit sur son propre torse. L'épais liquide blanc jaillit devant ses jeux alors qu'un autre gémissement remplit les écouteurs de Shuhrat. Marius n'avait pas dû faire quoi que ce soit pendant un moment pour arriver à produire autant… Un frisson parcourt l'Ouzbek tandis qu'il reste les yeux rivés sur son écran, regardant l'autre souffler et couiner tout le long de son orgasme. Shuhrat repense immédiatement à la façon dont Marius lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'avoir une relation – peut-être était-ce pourquoi. C'est vrai que ce genre de choses était… difficile à révéler à un partenaire, et même le faisant, peut-être que c'était sujet à désagréments quant à continuer ou non une telle activité. Et puis il y a la possibilité de chantage, de rumeurs… définitivement trop risqué. Et puis, être cam boy est forcément plus lucratif qu'être dans une simple relation.

Shuhrat continue à cogiter en gardant les yeux scotchés à son écran. Il peut y distinguer les effets post-orgasme sur Marius, qui s'est entre temps écroulé sur son lit, la tête rejetée en arrière de façon à ce qu'on puisse parfaitement voir sa pomme d'Adam bouger lentement avec chaque respiration. Concentré sur cette délicieuse vision, Shuhrat commence à accélérer ses propres mouvements, ne voulant pas perdre l'opportunité de se masturber en direct.

Il s'imagine alors que l'expression peinte sur le visage de Jäger est de son ressort, qu'il se trouve au dessus de l'autre. Qu'il est celui qui lui a fait cet effet, l'a baisé jusqu'à ce point, lui a fait rouler les yeux de plaisir. Il accélère à nouveau, fantasmant la voix de l'autre alors qu'il serait en train de le sauter. Du côté du stream, c'est au contraire silencieux – le corps mince et musclé de Marius au repos tandis qu'il se remet de ses émotions, respirations mêlées de petits sons qu'il lui plaît d'entendre. Shuhrat en veut encore plus, il a besoin de plus. Et il a besoin que ça soit pour lui.

Marius se tourne sur le côté, les yeux parcourant le chat du stream. "Wow tout le monde, merci pour votre support ! Je suis pressé de tous vous retrouver, la prochaine fois !"

Il accompagne sa phrase d'un sourire, que Shuhrat a tellement l'habitude de voir que ça lui fait du mal à cet instant, et il s'interrompt dans sa propre activité. Un sentiment de culpabilité s'empare de lui alors que l'autre chantonne joyeusement, "J'espère que ça vous a plu. Moi je me suis bien amusé, mais c'est toujours le cas avec vous."

Il ne devrait pas regarder ça. C'est son camarade de classe, son ami, et oui il a un crush sur lui, mais –

Marius passe ses doigts sur son torse, essuyant son sperme, et amène sa main jusqu'à sa bouche, léchant ses doigts. Les yeux de Shuhrat sont à nouveau magnétisés sur l'autre, nu sur son écran, et la culpabilité transitoire se transforme en besoin irrépressible. Jäger s'amuse à récupérer l'impressionnante quantité de semence, les yeux affamés pour la caméra. A chaque déglutition Shuhrat en veut plus ; il ressent désormais le besoin de sentir, lui, la bouche de Marius autour de son sexe, se régalant comme il le fait actuellement sous ses yeux. Marius a un air presque sage, essuyant ses doigts maintenant trempés de salive sur sa cuisse, et Shuhrat commence à réaliser que c'est sa dernière chance de voir son camarade nu avant leur prochain cours ensemble, mardi soir.

Frustré et excité, Shuhrat achète quelques crédits et donne cinquante dollars sur le stream avec la simple question "Tu restes si je continue à donner ?". Jäger doit avoir vu le message parce qu'il fronce alors les sourcils et se tourne pour jeter un œil à la petite horloge sur sa table de nuit. Shuhrat, l'esprit maintenant moins hypnotisé, reconnaît les posters sur les murs, le bureau où il garde ses livres. Il a déjà été dans cette chambre, c'est définitivement celle de Marius, il en est maintenant sûr. Marius répond après une courte réflexion, du même ton léger qu'il emploie pour répondre en classe :

"Bien sûr, je reste en ligne, mais j'ai déjà joui donc je suis… un peu crevé, pour être honnête", Jäger souffle en riant. "Du coup, je peux pas promettre la meilleure performance là, mais je prends la moindre opportunité de rester un peu plus avec vous. Vous le savez tous." La façon dont ses pectoraux bougeaient légèrement avec son rire rappelèrent à Shuhrat qu'il avait une érection qui l'attendait sagement. Bien. Maintenant, il avait une promesse à tenir. Il donna vingt dollars de plus, demandant au camboy de se doigter. Pas la chose la plus éloquente pour une requête, mais il avait vraiment besoin de se relâcher, lui aussi. Pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit de plus élaboré.

"Ah, un fan des classiques, je vois." Jäger se détend, souriant : c'est évident qu'il fait ça régulièrement pour avoir une audience aussi importante et autant d'aisance devant la caméra. Marius s'allonge sur le dos devant la caméra et ferme les yeux avant de s'accorder à la requête. Il commence par de petits cercles autour de son anus, déjà rouge et ayant clairement été sollicité plus tôt, et la bouche de Shuhrat s'ouvre d'elle même tandis que le streamer suit au mot près sa commande. Ses doigts rentrent et sortent maintenant avec aisance, chaque mouvement le détendant un peu plus. Shuhrat est amoureux. Il l'est nécessairement, vu le feu qui brûle désormais en lui.

Il ne peut plus se retenir et reprend son érection en main, imaginant ce qu'il sentirait s'il entrait dans cette vision lui-même. Ça doit être tellement putain de bien. Marius alterne entre ses deux mains, et chaque doigt humide qui le pénètre l'un après l'autre fait accélérer les mouvements de Shuhrat, maintenant penché en avant sur son écran et ressentant le besoin dans tout son corps. Jäger bouge alors, et utilise ses deux mains pour écarter ses fesses, s'ouvrant devant la caméra. Le voir ainsi procure à Shuhrat un pic de plaisir si intense qu'il manque de se soulever de sa chaise. Il est si proche. Juste – merde – juste un tout petit peu plus... Marius bouge la caméra, accordant un point de vue encore meilleur à Shuhrat, et plonge quatre doigts en lui à nouveau, brillants de lubrifiant qu'il doit avoir récupéré hors champ.

Geignant et haletant, Jäger fait de rapides allers-retours avec quasiment toute sa main. Son expression change alors, les sourcils remontant et sa bouche s'ouvrant ; il doit avoir touché sa prostate. Enfonçant ses hanches dans le lit, Jäger continue de stimuler les nerfs sensibilisés par la précédente session que Shuhrat avait manquée – il se jure de ne plus jamais louper ça. Shuhrat se reprit à imaginer que Marius était en dessous de lui, et il ferma les yeux en imaginant que les sons produits étaient pour lui, qu'au lieu de sa main, c'était l'intérieur de Marius qui se contractait autour de lui, juste pour son plaisir, la vision parfaite de ses fesses sous ses yeux. Shuhrat est consumé de plaisir, mais ce n'est toujours pas assez. Il en veut plus, il veut son membre engouffré dans Marius, il veut voir l'Allemand gémir pour lui. Il réalise qu'il peut – ça ne serait pas sa bite, mais il pourrait avoir une bite en lui.

Il retire une de ses mains pour taper avec hâte dans le chat, donnant en même temps pour demander au camboy d'utiliser un gode. Marius n'a pas l'air surpris du tout, glissant un clin d'oeil à la caméra en retirant ses doigts. Attrapant un sextoy sur son lit, il le prend aisément dans sa bouche jusqu'à la base, avant de l'aligner avec son anus. Le fantasme de Shuhrat prend vie sous ses yeux lorsqu'il voit l'objet être glissé aisément en Marius. Haletant, Jäger se met en scène, faisant quelques mouvements avec le membre de plastique, la peau autour se teintant à nouveau d'un léger rouge.

Il y a quelque chose de quasiment dément dans son fantasme que Jäger fait tout ça pour lui. Il sait que son camarade de classe ne fait que se plier au don d'argent qu'il a fait, mais imaginer que l'Allemand est à lui fait naître quelque chose dans sa poitrine. Se rappelant que le stream est visible par tous, Shuhrat jeta un œil au chat qu'il avait minimisé. Défilant à travers tous les commentaires racontant ce que chacun aimerait faire à l'Allemand à l'écran, Shuhrat se sent tout à coup… Possessif.

"Il n'est pas à toi", se martèle-t-il. Mais ça n'empêche pas la soudaine jalousie qui s'empare de tout son être. Il veut tenir l'Allemand sous lui, le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux épuisés. Il veut Jäger – non, Marius – gémissant entre ses jambes, lui suppliant, lui demandant plus. S'imaginant la scène, l'attention de Shuhrat qui avait été divertie revient se focaliser sur le stream lorsque Jäger se replace sur le lit, le visage côté caméra cette fois de façon à ce que tout le monde voie son expression alors qu'il approche d'un autre orgasme.

Marius gémit en continuant à se pénétrer encore et encore. L'érection de Shuhrat, maintenant couverte de pré-sperme, commence à tacher son short sous sa main. "Je vais jouir avant lui", halète-t-il pour lui-même. Il lui faut s'arrêter ; il faut qu'il en demande plus à, qu'il dure plus longtemps que l'autre, qu'il en profite le plus possible. Qui sait quand Marius streamera à nouveau ? Il sent son bas-ventre protester alors qu'il retire hâtivement sa main et cesse toute délicieuse friction qui accompagnait les images devant ses yeux. Shuhrat use de tout son self-control pour quelques secondes – il lui ne faut pas qu'il en loupe une miette.

Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne résiste pas. Les gémissements de Jäger, son expression, et la vision de l'impressionnante verge factice l'ouvrant par derrière sont trop pour Shuhrat. Non sans honte, il finit par jouir, synchronisant chacun de ses à-coups autour de son membre avec ceux de Jäger. Ça le frappe comme le ferait un coup de poing, son orgasme le secouant plus fort que n'importe quel autre avant celui-ci. Toute l'intensification a clairement payé, le soulagement et les endorphines prennent possession de lui alors qu'il finit sans délicatesse, s'imaginant s'être vidé en Jäger plutôt que sur ses propres affaires. Putain, il serait tellement bien, comme ça. Quand même, juste avant, il venait de voir l'autre couvert de sperme, se lécher les doigts comme si c'était du miel. Shuhrat geint doucement à travers ses dents serrées en se rappelant cette image.

Il reste comme ça un instant, la tête renversée en arrière, reprenant sa respiration tandis que ses doigts parcouraient sans attention le liquide répandu sur son t-shirt. Dans son imagination, l'Allemand est couché à côté de lui, l'esprit brumeux post-coït, trempé de sueur et ses mèches brunes collées à son front, la courbure de son nez visible de profil et ses jolies lèvres ouvertes par ses halètements. Tournant la tête pour jeter un œil à son lit, Shuhrat se voit déçu de ne pas y apercevoir Marius apparaître par magie. Juste un fantasme de plus. Il se frotte les yeux, se rasseyant un peu et regardant la pièce sombre autour de lui pour regarder l'heure, quand un long gémissement capture à nouveau son attention.

Jäger est encore en pleine action, et à l'instant où les yeux de Shuhrat se posent à nouveau sur son corps, le sang revient à pleine vitesse dans son entrejambe. Marius faisait bouger un second, bien que plus petit sextoy en lui ; l'expression de son visage tendue par la concentration. Comment… ? Réalisant qu'il a loupé quelque chose, Shuhrat remonte dans les commentaires et voit qu'un utilisateur appelé "Blitz" a donné cinquante dollars avec la requête pour Marius qu'il s'ouvre avec deux godes. Bon. Shuhrat comprend mieux pourquoi Marius en était jusque là.

De voir ses muscles s'étirer avec la force des intrusions font revenir l'intense besoin dont Shuhrat pensait s'être libéré. Il minimise le chat, et voir que Marius en est encore à rentrer le nouvel objet, les sourcils froncés par l'effort. Quand Jäger parvient enfin au bout, il semble plutôt satisfait de lui même. Son expression change lorsqu'il commence à bouger.

Il se met en position de façon à en montrer le plus possible, travaillant des deux mains pour faire bouger les verges factices comme l'a demandé "Blitz". Ses gémissements sont plus aigus, un peu plus douloureux. Shuhrat ne sait pas du tout si l'autre fait ça régulièrement ou non – aime-t-il seulement repousser ses limites comme ça ? Dans tous les cas il le fait, et c'est assez impressionnant. Lentement mais sûrement, il commence à bouger les deux objets en même temps, laissant Shuhrat muet de surprise. Après avoir étiré un peu les muscles, il peut maintenant accélérer, chaque mouvement fluide, jusqu'à atteindre le même rythme que précédemment. Shuhrat reprend en main son membre qui présente une nouvelle, douloureuse érection, réalisant que putain, il pourrait supporter un plan à trois et ce sans problèmes. Il pourrait partager Marius, s'il pouvait gémir comme ça.

Shuhrat passe sa main sur sa propre poitrine, sentant le sperme maintenant sec de la précédente session. Non seulement Marius a déjà eu un orgasme, mais en plus il en avait probablement déjà eu un avant qu'il ne regarde le stream ; et l'en voilà proche à nouveau, et tout ça pour ses généreux donateurs. C'est admirable, dans un sens – ça demande pas mal d'endurance, à ce stade. Shuhrat s'apprête à donner à nouveau quand il remarque que "Blitz" vient de le faire également, accompagnant son don de cette requête :

"Ajoutes-en un de plus."

Shuhrat jette un œil au montant – cent vingt dollars. Putain.

"Eh bien, vous êtes affamés ce soir," Jäger commente à la caméra avec un petit rire, et Shuhrat sait qu'il s'adresse directement à "Blitz", peu importe qui c'est. Avec des mouvements mesurés, Marius se tourne et sort un troisième sextoy d'un de ses tiroirs. Au moins, il a l'air plus fin que les deux autres déjà en lui. Tandis que l'Allemand enduit l'objet de lubrifiant, Shuhrat commence à se demander s'il est plutôt impressionné ou effrayé. Dans tous les cas, son érection semblait aimer ce qu'il voit, peu importe ce qu'en dit la partie raisonnable de son cerveau. Et Marius, avec un demi-sourire confiant, semble prendre son pied, aussi. Shuhrat accélère à nouveau ses mouvements en regardant l'autre insérer lentement la verge factice, avec laquelle Jäger a un peu plus de mal malgré ses muscles désormais détendus. Son visage laisse apparaître une pointe de douleur à chacun de ses mouvements, nécessitant quelques pauses.

Shuhrat, bien sûr, ne prend pas ombrage du tempo plus lent. La dernière chose qu'il voudrait serait que Marius se blesse vraiment, aussi impressionnant que cela soit – il ne peut s'empêcher de s'imaginer prendre l'autre en accompagnant son propre membre d'un gode, à ce stade ça semble presque facile. L'idée ne l'a jamais traversé auparavant mais maintenant, difficile de penser à autre chose. Marius prendrait son pied – il se sentirait rempli, sous lui. Entendre Marius gémir, mi-douleur mi-plaisir, fait trembler son érection entre ses mains.

Alors qu'il continue de se masturber sans honte, Shuhrat réalise que Jäger a complètement oublié son érection. Insérer le troisième sextoy requiert toute sa concentration, et après une minute d'anticipation tendue, il finit par y arriver complètement. Sur son visage se lit maintenant une expression de triomphe. Difficile de s'imaginer qu'il peut prendre tout ça. Shuhrat se doute que si la douleur était trop importante, Marius aurait déjà arrêté – peut-être est-il maso ?… Ou alors, il a un bon jeu d'acteur.

Chacun des spasmes musculaires de Jäger autour des trois objets rapproche Shuhrat de son orgasme. Dans son esprit, il voit à nouveau Marius devant lui et rien que lui, cul en l'air, trois sextoys en lui, et Shuhrat s'imagine s'inclure entre eux, poussant le plastique de ses doigts et écartant encore plus l'Allemand. Il s'imagine les sons, les gémissements de plaisir mêlés à la douleur, les supplications de Marius pour qu'il le baise. Shuhrat passe son pouce sur son gland à cette pensée, les jambes tremblantes. Il s'imagine encore comme il serait bon de sentir Marius se contracter autour de lui, hurlant son nom en pure extase.

Shuhrat ne remarque presque pas qu'il jouit finalement. L'Ouzbek est tellement loin dans son rêve humide qu'il a cessé de faire attention à la tension dans son bas ventre, la seule indication étant le sperme qui vient à nouveau gicler sur son torse. En en sentant un peu atteindre sa bouche, il se voit arraché à sa rêverie, les endorphines relâchées dans son corps. Il attrape un tee-shirt traînant sur son lit pas-si-mal-fait-que-ça, et s'essuie à la hâte alors que la brume dans son esprit se dissipe.

Jetant un dernier regard à son ordinateur, Shuhrat remarque qu'une troisième personne a récemment fait un don de cinquante dollars à son camarade de classe. La phrase l'accompagnant le fait complètement déphaser :

"Belle performance, comme toujours. On se voit en classe mardi."

Le message – d'un utilisateur appelé "Bandit" – le choque tellement qu'il pense halluciner ce qui est écrit suite à son orgasme ou un truc du genre. Shuhrat se retrouve terrifié, il le relit, réalisant que c'est bien réel. Classe, mardi. Mais – ça ne peut pas lui être destiné. Ce mec parle à Jäger. Non. Non, il parle à Marius. Se rappelant que personne ne peut savoir qui "Fuze" est, Shuhrat vient à se demander qui sont les deux autres. Peut-être était-ce un genre de jeu de rôle, où ils s'imaginaient voir Jäger dans leur vie de tous les jours. Pour être honnête, si Shuhrat ne voyait pas Shuhrat tous les mardis et jeudis après dîner, il aurait probablement les mêmes fantasmes.

"Pareil", commente "Blitz".

Shuhrat ferme son PC. Bizarre. Vraiment trop bizarre. Il se met au lit, repensant aux noms. Blitz, Bandit. C'est quoi ce bordel, et pourquoi est-ce que ces gars ont payé autant pour regarder Marius ? Bon… Shuhrat se tourne dans ses draps, la culpabilité montant en lui, il n'y était pas non plus allé de main morte.

Tout ça ne l'aiderait pas à élucider l'identité des deux autres donateurs. Il n'a plus qu'à vivre avec ce mystère, et ce nouveau secret concernant son crush. Il s'endort peu à peu, repensant affectueusement à au visage de Marius post-orgasme, les yeux fermés et un doux sourire satisfait.

* * *

Shuhrat bondit lorsque son alarme retentit sur son téléphone. C'est déjà presque le soir, le soleil de l'après-midi s'engouffrant dans sa chambre. Regardant l'heure, Shuhrat réalise qu'il a vraisemblablement ignoré son réveil précédent pour qu'il puisse prendre le dîner avant – l'algèbre.

L'algèbre, avec Marius.

Il se retrouve inondé sous les images qui lui reviennent de mardi dernier, et réalise que d'ici quelques brèves minutes, il serait assis à côté de lui en classe – il allait essayer de s'asseoir à côté de lui en classe, plutôt. Il pouvait prendre cette initiative, saisir l'opportunité. S'il pouvait regarder Marius enfoncer trois godes en lui, il pouvait définitivement être capable de partager ses notes pendant le cours. Il serait tout proche du mec qu'il a payé pour qu'il se ravage lui-même juste la semaine passée. Bon. Ça serait peut-être un boost de confiance, qui sait. Shuhrat commence à s'habiller, grognant alors qu'il sent une érection arriver. Il n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant, il faut vraiment qu'il aille en cours. Même si imaginer Marius entre ses jambes est irrésistible, avoir l'algèbre est plus important. S'assiérait-il seulement à côté de l'Allemand, s'il est aussi distrait par celui-ci ? Se mordant la lèvre, il verrouille la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, espérant que personne ne remarque la demi-molle pointant légèrement contre sa braguette.

Shuhrat arrive devant la classe en avance, voulant une chance de parler à Marius – Jäger ? Non, Marius, son Marius – avant que le professeur n'arrive. Marius est intransigeant sur le fait d'arriver à l'heure, et il a déjà plusieurs fois engueulé Shuhrat – bien qu'avec humour – pour son retard aux classe d'études et aux repas qu'ils partagent. Il distingue son ami et s'apprête à le saluer, lorsqu'il remarque que l'Allemand n'est pas seul. Reconnaissant les deux autres, d'autres mecs du cours d'algèbre, Shuhrat s'avance vers eux.

"Salut Shuhrat !", s'exclame Marius, clairement de bonne humeur. "Je me suis fait de nouveaux potes récemment, je viens de les rencontrer ! Voici Elias, et Dominic !


End file.
